The Decision That Changed My Life
by Lucas4everPeyton
Summary: Peyton's decision to move from L.A. back home and just how it maybe came about.How things should've happened.Rated M for language and leytony smut...
1. Chapter 1

AN:Well guys and gals this is my first fan fiction ever...I am a smut writer by definition. My first love of writing is and always will be Erotica,but I have admired so many fine works of fiction and reviewed my fair share that it has showed me that I can branch out and write about those that I watch and read about all the time...so without further ado,be gentle...lol. Peyton's POV.

Disclaimer:I do not own One Tree Hill....If I did Lucas and Peyton would NEVER be leaving...Shame on you Mark

I have decided that being away from the only home I knew was no longer possible for me. I am lost and alone and tired of being by myself. I just quit my job today and as I sit here in this window I can't remember why I stayed away so long...why I wanted to stay away and be this person who I don't recognize. The tears I am crying are bittersweet with the memories of the one day I let all my dreams leave me alone in that room with the C.D. I made Lucas sitting on the pillow next to me. I know that my fears and his stubborn pride are why I can only say why I stayed here for these four years. I can honestly say I tried to move on,but I know I did love Julian. I loved him but not like I love Lucas. I wanted so much to be strong in my belief that I could stop loving Lucas. That I could truly find a man whose love could ease him out of my heart....out of my soul. I close my eyes and I can see his face,those blue eyes looking down at me with all the love in his heart. My happiest moments in my life all have Lucas in them.

"Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. You know, it's the greatest moment of your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?"Once upon a time I asked him that. I died a lot inside when he said Brooke,But I swallowed my pain for the sake of Lucas' happiness. I wanted him to be happy even if it meant I was alone. I never guessed in a million years that he would tell me that it was me."It's you."Lucas said as the streamers and confetti sailed all around us...."What?"I replied."When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you. It's you, Peyton."he said. I have loved him for five years. And I lost him all with one word. Why did I have to say that one word. Why did he have to leave me all alone that morning after I said that one word. I pray everyday that I can have a chance to change it,a chance to take that word away and then our hearts would not have broken. I still love him so damn much that I can't seem to move on.

"I want to go home. I miss everybody, I can't remember the last time I wasn't wanting to cry Brooke." "I want to leave and never come back here. Los Angeles isn't my home." "Peyton, are you sure about this?" "Yes, Brooke I told my boss I quit and I have already packed up and now I just got to finish sorting out what I am keeping and what's to be shipped." "I have let so many things just slip by me and for me to be happy I need to finally go home." I said. "O.K. Girlie it looks like we are going home to Tree Hill,whatever it takes I will get it done and see you there." Brooke said. "See you soon B. Davis. I miss you." "P. Sawyer Tree Hill won't know what hit them. I miss you too and your scrawny ass better be there to greet me."

I hang up the phone and I can't believe that I am actually going home. I wish....my eyes close as I sit at this window and think back to memories better left alone. My hands are holding HIS book....I don't remember when I picked it up but I know the last page by heart without reading it..."At that moment my triumph was not a state championship, but a moment of clarity."..."Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzer, or the cheers of my teammates were sounding from a thousand miles away. And what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton. The girl whose art, passion, and beauty had changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other, and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth. I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer."

And with that thought echoing deep in my soul,my heart cried out and I whispered to myself.... "I can no longer deny the following truth,I was now and would always be in love with Lucas Scott"

Another AN:Should I continue with this......or leave it a one shot?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow....I did not know how much I would be smiling after reading my very first review....the warm thanks goes to you and yes I will continue. All the wonderful stories I have read have been what helps me thru some pretty sleepless nights. I only hope I too can repay that. Besides if I can no longer watch my Fave Couple of All Time....I might as well write my own damn story...Mark you fool....what were you thinking man....

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its wonderful cast of characters. I am just borrowing then for my sick,evil purposes....LOL. I will not make a dime from this nor do I expect to...So there in your face Mark!!!

And now.....Chapter 2....Multiple POV

Wow, Peyton thinks....this place hasn't changed since I last saw it. I swear that's the same poster on the wall the last time I was here. If I actually stopped to think about things I'd start crying again. Thinking random thoughts to myself while I wait here for Brooke's flight from New York is rather comforting. Knowing that I am not brave enough to face my friends yet without Brooke here kinda depresses me. How am I going to face Lucas without throwing myself into his arms and acting like nothing happened between us. I wish I could,but I know that I cannot bring myself to do that. I am scared. I have admitted that I will love Lucas always to myself. But I don't think he will want to hear that. Ten more minutes to wait for Brooke. I wonder if she called Haley to tell her. I wanted to but something made me stop myself from just picking up the phone and calling someone I haven't spoken to in almost six months. I could not bear to hear the disapproval in her voice if she thinks I should stay away.

When Haley left to go on tour with Chris I was so pissed at her for hurting Nathan. It took me awhile to quit being mad at her. I know I deserve her anger at me. I too left....and I took four years to finally come home. As she sits and waits silent tears flow.

Brooke's flight touched down onto the runway and Brooke could no longer contain her excitement. She was finally home,finally going back to her friends...back to a place she has loved and hated most of her life. P. Sawyer finally came to her senses and is going to fight for her man. She thinks to herself its so about time that Broody gets back with her P. Sawyer. She laughs to herself. Those two need to get things together so I can plan that wedding. Stubborn asses! I called Haley the minute I got off the phone with Peyton and told her we were finally coming home. "Hey tutor mom,guess what?" Brooke said as soon as Haley answered the phone. "Well hey Brooke,no how have you been,or hi. Just guess what!!!" Haley exclaimed,chuckling. "So whats the big news?Come on tell me I can't wait anymore!" "Well I just got off the phone with P. Sawyer and she has finally come to her senses and we are coming home!" she practically screamed into the phone. "Well its about time that she is getting her butt home where she belongs. I can't wait for Lucas to see her and finally get rid if that skank Lindsay(AN:YES I do hate Manface so don't expect my 'borrowed' characters to like her either)!" Haley said. "I haven't seen much of Lucas since I told him I don't really like her." "Well Haley how about you set up a party for our return...but let everyone but Lucas know why. I want it to be a surprise for the two of them. I have a plan to get those two back together where they belong. You in?" "Anything to get those two back together,I know for a fact that Lucas still loves her. Every time her name comes up his eyes give him away until he shuts down his emotions. I know we are going to have so much fun when you guys get back."Haley said. "Let me tell you my great plan"Brooke said.......

The wheels are turning in Brooke's head as she goes over the conversation while gathering her bags to get off the plane. I am so excited by the time I get off the plane I think Nathan will be here waiting with Peyton. The party should be in full swing when we show up and hopefully so will Lucas. Brooke's head is filled with devious plans to get her best friend and her true love back on track. Shes been waiting for this opportunity for the three years since the proposal gone wrong.

Peyton hears footsteps from behind her. Someone clears their throat and she slowly turns around to see Nathan standing behind her with a big goofy grin on his dearly missed face. "Hey Sawyer...fancy meeting you here."Nathan said. Peyton stands up and runs to him and throws her arms around him. Nathan has a hard time understanding Peyton with all the crying shes doing all over him now. "Hey...what up with all these tears Peyton. You missed me so much your bawling all over my new shirt."he said. She chuckled softly and tells him to be quiet. "I missed you Scott!Why are you here?" she asked. "Well I have been sent by my wife to collect her two best friends that have been naughty and stayed away for so long. I am not allowed to step foot until I have retrieved the two of you." "Brooke should be here any minute now..." " What do you mean any minute P. Sawyer....I have arrived!"interrupted Brooke. "Lets get our stuff and get out of here. I want to see my godson Jamie its been almost a year since I saw that little devil of yours."Brooke said. "Well I am ready and how much luggage you bring with you Brooke?"asked Peyton. " Oh,you know everything a glamorous designer like me needs to look like B. Davis."she laughed.

"P. Sawyer I missed you so much,New York was lonely without you."she said while hugging Peyton. "I missed you so much B. Davis. I don't know why I let you leave L.A..I can't wait to get home...oh wait where are we gonna stay at? I forgot Dad sold the house just recently." Brooke said "We'll cross to that when we have to but for now lets just get the hell out of this airport!" "Nathan is back and look he got all my stuff. Can we go now?" "Yeah Brooke we can go now."

Nathan leads them out to the SUV and they all help put the luggage in and climb in. "Shotgun!" yelled Brooke as she gets in the front. Peyton climbs into the back and asks where they are going. No one answers her yet as Nathan drives off. Brooke tells her to relax and enjoy the ride there get where they are going in a little bit. So she sits back to enjoy herself. Enjoying the scenery passing her by. She notices where they are ans she can't help herself from thinking about the first time she talked to Lucas. There is the lake that her car broke down by. And Lucas came out to tow her. "That's me inside your head." That's what he said. That's the first words that I will always remember. Of course I was bitchy toward him that day. Even then I noticed the blue of his eyes. Even though I never wanted to admit to myself even then that I had met the boy of the man that I would love forever. Thinking back to that day I think the emotions I could see in his eyes scared me. No one had ever looked at me that way before. Not even Nathan.

Brooke looks up and into the rear view mirror and notices Peyton's face in the reflection. She can see all the emotions on Peyton's face. She can see that her friend is hurting and she knows why. After they pass the lake(AN: Does anyone know the name of the lake that they first spoke and got married at?) Brooke sees the tears on Peyton's face. She has a plan to get her two best friends back together and phase one has already been put into place. They were meant to drive by the lake and according to Brooke and Haley's plan phase one showed Brooke all she needed to know that the plan will be successful. Her and Haley will be throwing those two together until they both come to their senses and figure out they can't live without each other. Phase two is almost about to happen. As long as Haley was able to get Lucas there then we can get those two to face each other. They haven't seen each other since Lucas proposed and Peyton told him she wasn't ready. She said someday and asked for some time. She was scared and he could not see past his own anxieties and insecurities. I love my P. Sawyer to death and even Broody too but those two could be such asses when it comes to their feelings. True Love Always man can't they see that too. The epic love of her two friends is what got her past her hurt and jealousy when they first got together after all the crap she caused. She can see that they are meant to be together even if they are apart right now. She hopes that this plan works because she can feel Peyton's pain and it hurts her too. Brooke will move heaven and hell to get her way.

She looks up and sees that they are pulling into the driveway at Nathan and Haley's home. Ah yes Phase Two about to take place. All they have to do know is sit back and see what happens. They all get out and Nathan tells them to go to the door while he just pulls into the garage. Peyton goes to the door and rings the bell.

"Lucas,"calls Haley, "can you get the door please?" "OK Hales."he said. Hes wondering who it could be since all the gang is here at Haley's for a barbeque. Nathan had to go pick up something Haley forgot so he wouldn't be ringing the bell. As he walks to the door Haley calls Lindsay into the kitchen to do something. He opens the door and looks up into a set of green eyes he can never get out of his mind. A gorgeous set of green eyes that he dreams about on a nightly basis. "Peyton?"he whispered loud enough for her to hear. She looks up into the most beautiful blue eyes she has missed looking into in all these years. Her eyes drink him in,the longing to throw herself into his arms and beg him to take her back is overwhelming. She reaches out to touch him and calls out his name "Lucas." When her hand touches his face the spark from skin to skin contact jolts them both. He looks at her and he pulls her into his arms and kisses her passionately. Shocked she kisses him back tongues dancing and getting reacquainted after all these years. When her arms reach up to encircle his neck he comes to his senses and pushes her away. His eyes once expressive with his emotions are empty,almost cold even. She doesn't know what just happened but she did not want it to stop.

"What are you doing here?Why are you even here anyway?"he says angrily. And then he does the one thing he is best at doing. He pushes past her and storms out of the house without even waiting for her to speak. She looks up and sees all her friends looking at her,Haley walks over to her and pulls her into a hug and sees that she is crying. "What did Lucas do sweetie?" Before she can answer Jamie pops up from the couch and said "He kissed this beautiful lady and then got angry at her and left Momma." "What?" Lindsay said. "He kissed me Haley and then he got angry for being here and he just left."Peyton said. The tears she was shedding a moment ago forgotten. "I don't know why he kissed me and left."

Lindsay looked at Peyton and said "Who are you anyway?"the sarcasm evident in her tone. Before Peyton could respond Brooke walked into the room and answered for them all "Bitch please this is your worst nightmare. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer in the flesh. And you must be Lucas' soon to be ex-girlfriend Lindsay once he comes to his senses and figures out that shes what he's wanted all along!" And with that Lindsay stalks out of the house and leaves. Nathan is laughing at what Brooke said when Skills walks up to Peyton and grabs her into a fierce hug and said "Damn baby girl you sure do know how to make an entrance!!I sure have missed you Peyton. Why haven't you been home till now? And don't worry about Luke,I will go kick his ass for you later." He lowers his mouth to her ear and whispers to her "Don't worry P. Sawyer he still loves you he will come around, you'll see."She looks at him and smiles and asks "So who was that bitch?" Haley said "No one in particular to worry about. Now that you have finally gotten your scrawny ass home. Welcome home Peyton, I missed you so damn much, you are never allowed to leave again you got that." Mouth walked up to her with Rachel in tow and asked if she was home for good. She told him yes and asked him if he was there with Rachel. He smiled and said yes. "Would you like to meet my fiance, Rachel?he said with love and pride shining in his eyes. "Congratulations to the two of you." and with that she hugs them both. Nathan walk over to her and he brings over Jamie "Hey Peyton here's someone you haven't seen in almost three years. Jamie you remember Peyton,Peyton here's our little man Jamie." She kneels down and said how handsome he was and how much he has grown up. She can't believe how much she has missed by being gone for so long. She hugs him and says hey isn't that a Ravens jersey. He tells her it is and it was made specially for him by his Uncle Lucas. He whispers to her how pretty she is from the picture Uncle Lucas keeps of her in his draw in his room. Uncle Lucas missed you a lot said the cute little man. She hugs him again and says he's a smart little boy. "Well Aunt Peyton I get that from my Momma. May I call you Aunt Peyton? I never liked Lindsay anyways,she never lets Uncle Lucas see us anymore." "Oh really, she doesn't sound like a nice person." Peyton says.

All the adults are listening to the two of them talking and Nathan tells her that if she'd like to go after Lucas hes probably at the River Court. "That's where he always goes when he has a problem," he tells her. "Won't she be there?" Peyton asks him. "No." he replied. "She probably went home." "Brooke ..." "Go P. Sawyer,go get your scrawny ass out that door and get him,we will all be here when you get back. With or without him."

Authors Note: I hope you guys liked the new Chapter. I am not the type to beg for reviews...nor am I the type to hold out on Chapters I write even if there are no reviews. If you guys have suggestions or issues with my story please feel free to write me and tell me. If your into Brucas....that is not my cup of tea. And I don't bash Brucas fans or stories. If you don't like.....don't read. I have loved Lucas and Peyton together since day one and I will never change my mind no matter how much you badger me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**Ok people I have a dilemma for you all that are reading this story. I know it sounded like in my last AN that I did not like Brooke because I don't like Brucas. Let me reassure all Brooke fans I do love Brooke for her character. She's all I wish I could be in a person. I am more like Peyton but more broody. Shes brash and edgy and a great friend...so relax Brooke fans I too am a fan. But here's my dilemma.....I loved both Chase and Julian for Brooke....So for me its a hard choice...And that's where you guys come in.....Brase or Brulian? You guys and your reviews are the best,you are why I will continue to make this story happen. And without further ado.....Chapter 3. Can anyone guess what lyrics I am using throughout this chapter?...Virtual cookies to the first right answer!

**Disclaimer:**Mark Schwahn is a total nub,jerk,moron,putz-face ass.....I do NOT own One Tree Hill or its wonderful characters. I will NOT make money off of my story....but I do get to make fun of Mark for not hand-cuffing Chad and Hilarie to the set and making them stay....lol

Multi-POV-Lyrics are **Boldfaced and out of order.**

Peyton steps out of the car she borrowed from Haley. She spots Lucas right away sitting on the bench with his back turned away from her. She slowly walks toward him not expecting him to know shes there yet...but he knew from the moment she pulled up. His mind is still reeling from kissing her. Lucas can't believe his first response to her after all that time would be to kiss her like that. Hes with Lindsay damnit and its not supposed to still feel so fucking great. Its like she never even left,like she never broke his heart and shattered his soul. That kiss proved to him that he will never be able to stop loving his Peyton. His? What the hell is he thinking? His Peyton? She hasn't been his since he fucked up and walked out on her that morning she said no to his proposal. He was scared that if he did not propose that he would lose her,he was scared that he was losing her because they were so far apart all the damn time. God why the hell does he still have to love her after all this time? Why did she come back to Tree Hill? All these thoughts are flying through his mind while waiting for her to approach. Why does he want to run to her and kiss her again and again?

**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?**

**If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?**

**If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?**

**If your not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**

Peyton walks up to him and sits down. She doesn't say anything yet because shes thinking of what she should say to him. Should she tell him the truth of why she is really back? Should she tell him that she came home to tell him she loves him and never stopped? Can she be honest with him like shes been with herself? Should she tell him she made the biggest mistake of her life when she told him 'someday just not now',that her answer should've been yes and be damned with her fears? She was feeling so many things about that kiss. Why did he kiss her like that? What is he thinking about right now? That kiss told her there was still hope for them. She wants to kiss him again so badly but she doesn't want him even more mad at her than he already is. Why did he kiss her like that if he's with someone?

**'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away **

**And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength today.**

**'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right,**

**And though I can't be with you tonight,**

**You know my heart is by your side.**

Lucas turns to her and looks into her eyes. She still looks so damn beautiful she takes his breath away. He holds out hope that he can talk to her with dragging her into his embrace and kissing her senseless. He speaks first because not to do so would be his downfall. "Why now Peyton after three years?" She doesn't answer him right away. "What do you got a sensor in you pocket that goes off when I am happy with some one else?" he lied to her. Honestly hes not and he is realizing that. One kiss told him all he needed to know. But he doesn't want to tell her that. Telling her would open his heart up to the hurt she inflicted on it that night in the hotel room.

**I don't want to run away, but I can't take it,I don't understand. **

**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**

**Is there anyway that I could stay in your arms?**

"Lucas, please listen to me without interrupting?" she asks. He nods his acceptance. " This is hard for me to say. I have never stopped loving you. I was so very scared when you proposed to me..." "But Peyt..." "Lucas you promised to listen until I am finished" "OK I will try"he said. "I wanted to wait until we were both ready for that really big step. I know you had your career going great. I have always believed in you Luke, I have always known you were destined for greatness. But my career wasn't what I needed it to be,I was a glorified secretary to a secretary and I felt that I could do so much more. With a chance that I felt I needed to take. That never meant I did not love you nor did it mean I did not want to be your wife. It did not mean that we were over with. You walked out on me and left me all alone in the room. I did NOT say no to you Lucas Scott and you still left me."

**If your not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**

**If your not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**

**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?**

**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**

His eyes grow big while she speaks. He cannot hope that she wants to still be with him. Shes what he has been missing from his heart,but yet he can't see it yet. His foolish pride is standing in his way. He still thinks she said no to him. Hes not listening to his heart,his soul. He can't see what is in front of his face because his fears are what is ruling him right now. His heart is telling him that he loves this woman. That shes right here and shes not going nowhere. True Love Always is what they were. He doesn't know whats there now. He block out his heart. "It doesn't matter anymore Peyton. I am with Lindsay and its her I love. Not you."he said. Her heart breaks hearing those words but she doesn't want to believe it. The hurt in her eyes after he said that almost made him take back those words. "You can't mean that Lucas."she cries. "But I do Peyt."he lied.

**I don't want to run away,but I can't take it, I don't understand.**

**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**

**Is there any way that I could stay in your arms.....**

**'Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away.**

**And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today**

**'Cause I love you whether its wrong or right,**

**And though I can't be with you tonight.**

**You know my heart is by your side.**

"No Lucas, you don't love her and I can prove it to you. I can make you admit to me right now that you do love me and not Lindsay." And with that she looked into his eyes and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into one of the most hottest kisses they have ever shared. She puts all that's in her heart and soul into the kiss. And he wraps his arms around her and pulls her onto his lap so that he can get better access to her mouth. His lips part and his tongue asks her for entry by brushing her lips in a sensual caress. She opens her mouth and her tongue reaches out to his and they melt together. Their lips and tongue dancing in joyous passion. A passion that hasn't been expressed in years. Pent up emotions thought forgotten take on a new life and as her fingers caress his face,they find there way into his hair. His hands roam her back,her sides, making there way up to her neck to hold her to him,one hand finding its way into the soft curls hes been dying to get his hands into. During the kiss there eyes never left each other till the very end,raw emotions flashing in them. They slowly part for air since they both need to breathe. His forehead touches hers and he closes his eyes. He can't believe how one kiss could break down every wall he built around his heart to protect himself from being hurt. She feels him pulling away from her. "Luke, open your eyes and look at me,Please?"she asked.

**I'll never know what the future brings but I know your here with me now.**

**We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with.....**

"I can't Peyt."his walls almost back up. If he was to look at her now he'd beg her to never leave him. His stupid pride gets in the way of what he truly wants...hes ready to run away but she is still in his lap. Her scent is intoxicating and its all ha can do not to kiss her again. If he were to glance up he'd see the tears she's crying. Silently crying she lowers her own head so he can't see,reluctantly she gets off his lap and gets up. " I love you Lucas."she whispers. He hears her yet he doesn't respond just yet. He can't stand up,if he does he will only take her into his arms and kiss her again....tell her he loves her....get hurt again.

**I don't want to run away, but I can't take it I don't understand.**

**If I'm not made for you why does my heart tell me that I am?**

**Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?**

Peyton turns around and he sees the tears on her face. He knows hes the one who put them there and his resolve weakens. He comes to her and wraps her into his arms. He can't believe this beautiful and strong woman is crying, he whispers to her "I'm sorry" that's what he whispers over and over. It only makes her sob harder and clutch him to her. She can't speak for the fact that shes choked up and can't seem to catch her breath. Shes afraid he will walk away without getting to finish wheat she wants to say. She needs to tell him that she came home to be with him. She needs him to be complete. His heart is her soul. His love is the only thing that matters to her. She wants to tell him he is her forever. She wants to be his wife, she wants to have his heart and soul....he has hers. Shes not afraid anymore because without him in her life she can't live. Only survive.

**I don't know why your so far away,**

**But I know that this much is true.**

**We'll make it through**

**And I hope you the one I share my life with**

**And I wish you could be the one I die with**

**And I pray in your the one I build my home with....**

**I hope I love you all my life.**

"Luke. All I want from you is for you to admit to me that you still have feelings for me. You can't kiss me like that and then lie and say you don't. And if you want me to lie and say I don't have feelings for you....I can't lie to you or myself. Did I come back for you, yes I did. Did I expect for you to run right back into my arms....no. But you just can't kiss me like that and then lie to me."she said softly. "If you need me to give you space I will. But I am not going away ever again. I am here to stay Lucas Scott and there is nothing you can say or do that will push me away. Go ahead and lie to yourself about Lindsay, I will not believe that you have ever kissed her like that. That you have ever showed that kind of passion. Whether you are willing to admit it or not...I belong to you,with you. Just like you belong to me,with me. I love you Lucas Eugene Scott....and I am not going anywhere."

**'Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away...**

**And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today....**

**'Cause I love you whether its wrong or right...**

**And though I can't be with you tonight....**

**You know my heart is by your side....**

**Is there anyway that I could stay in your arms......**

**Authors Note:**If the song bouncing around is confusing.....sorry but I see this song in two parts....Peyton's and Lucas' so I divided it up to go along with each point of view....First POV being Lucas' of course. Any questions please ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** I love you guys that have read-alerted-faved my story....I did not think I would have that many fans. The beautiful song that lent its lyrics to the last chapter belong to Daniel Bedingfield and the name of the song is If You're Not The One. Music is my release,its how I get through everyday. It inspires me and creates a mood. And that song is quintessential Lucas and Peyton. Be warned! Music will probably influence a lot of this fic. And I am upping the rating to M for the all the Leytony goodness coming up. I also want to let you guys know as much as I like to read long chaptered fics I don't write them. Two to possibly three chapters left.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own....blah blah blah.....I won't get paid....yadda yadda....but if I did there'd be a hell of a lot more smut....HBO worthy....lol....

"Luke. All I want from you is for you to admit to me that you still have feelings for me. You can't kiss me like that and then lie and say you don't. And if you want me to lie and say I don't have feelings for you....I can't lie to you or myself. Did I come back for you, yes I did. Did I expect for you to run right back into my arms....no. But you just can't kiss me like that and then lie to me."she said softly. "If you need me to give you space I will. But I am not going away ever again. I am here to stay Lucas Scott and there is nothing you can say or do that will push me away. Go ahead and lie to yourself about Lindsay, I will not believe that you have ever kissed her like that. That you have ever showed that kind of passion. Whether you are willing to admit it or not...I belong to you,with you. Just like you belong to me,with me. I love you Lucas Eugene Scott....and I am not going anywhere."

Lucas just stood there looking like he got hit with a ton of bricks....He could not believe that his Peyton would ever open up as much as she did. She laid her soul bare in from of him. There was no doubt in his mind that she meant what she said. Putting it out there like that wasn't something she would've never done when she was younger. While still digesting her declaration the emotions flying over his face had Peyton watching him intently. She did not stop looking into his eyes. Hell he's not sure if she even blinked while watching him. "Peyton did you mean everything you just said?" he needed to know if the hope building in his chest will grow wings and take flight. "Yes Lucas,I meant every word I spoke. You are the one true reason I can back to Tree Hill. Without you my life is an empty shell. Only your love will make me complete."she tells him.

He takes one step closer and then another. Lucas stops. "Peyton, before I come closer I need to tell you something." "OK Luke I am not going anywhere." "I know I have hurt you in the past,my leaving you in that hotel room is not something I am proud of. I wanted to blame you for our break-up when I know I was the cause. I tried to make you commit to me before you were ready because I was scared to lose your love. I was scared I'd lose you and I saw your fear in your eyes. I saw that you were not trying to push me away. But I let my foolish pride get in between of us. I have never loved any woman that way I love you. I am still so in love with you that I hurt because its my fault we are apart." "Lucas I don't want an apology. I just want you. Please no apologies. I just wish I came home sooner."

"I missed you Peyton. When I opened that door it felt like my heart came home. I have loved you since forever and no matter what I have done I could not get you out of my heart. I left my heart with you that morning I walked out. I am not in love with Lindsay...and I have never kissed anyone like that...except for you, Peyton. You are my heart, without you my soul is an empty shell. And I am not complete." And with that he finished walking up to her and pulled her into another heart-stopping kiss with all the emotions that he had held back from her and can no longer hide.

Unbeknownst to them while in there loving bliss (**AN:** Who saw this coming...haha) Lindsay walked up to them with out there knowledge. She heard almost all of the conversation and can't believe what she heard, the hurt and pain evident on her face. She knew that she lost. No matter what Lucas said to her in the past about loving her was all lies. He never really meant any of it. She always wondered if he still had feelings for his ex and now she knows for sure. Shes realizing she was always a substitute and her love for him will never be enough to even make him love her to stay with her. She knows she's lost and never even had the chance to fight for what she thought was hers. Lucas will never be hers. He has always belonged to someone else. Shes been a fool. And shes not gonna take it anymore. "Lucas, what the hell do you think you are doing with her?" Lindsay yells. He slowly pulled away from Peyton without breaking all contact,looks into her beautiful green eyes and said, "kissing the future Mrs. Lucas Scott. Why what business is it to you anyways? I was just coming to see you so that we could talk,but since it seems you found me we can do that right here!" he replied. She looks at him and tell him "I am not going to do this in front of her Lucas." "Well you got no choice really since I am not gonna let her walk away from me again and I am not going to fight with you Lindsay because there is nothing to fight over. I am sorry for hurting you but I am tired of lying to myself that I loved you when its clear to me now that I never really did. I could not give you something that wasn't mine to give to you. Something that belonged to Peyton years ago. I would have come to my senses eventually....Sorry Peyton that I waited till you came....and realized that I don't love you Lindsay. All my friends and family tried to warn me, they tried to make me realize that being with you was a mistake. And now I am glad to say that I can end this mistake. I was blind in my hurt and pain that my stubborn pride refused to let me see. I truly hurt the only woman I have ever loved the morning I walked out of the hotel room."

"But Lucas......"Lindsay tried to say. Peyton cuts her off "I don't know why you are still here. I know if I was in your shoes I would've turned around and walked away. I am not gonna step back and let you have him. I have been in love with Lucas since I was sixteen and I foolishly let him get away more times than I care to remember. I let friendship stop me. I let fear stop me. I will be damned if some mean bitch who my friends sees you for who you truly are stand in my way. Hell I won't even let him stand in my way. If he loves me even a little like he used to you don't stand a chance. Now go away and leave. Nobody wants you here. Including Lucas."Peyton said. And with that she turns toward Lucas and holds out her hand and they both walk toward Haley's car that Peyton drove to the River Court.

On their way back to Naley's house he asks her where shes staying. She asks him why. Lucas tells her they have wasted way too much time apart and he would love if she would move in with him. "Isn't Lindsay there?" she asked. "No,she never lived with me. I could never see another woman living with me besides you."Lucas said. "I am not sure where we were going after tonight Brooke was looking into that,I think we were staying with your brother." "Well then you are moving in with me Miss Sawyer and I won't take no for an answer." "OK Mr Scott I will move in with you."she said. "But what about Brooke?"Peyton asks. "We can talk to her and see what she wants to do."answered Lucas.

They pull into the driveway and everybody runs out to see what happened. When they see Lucas pull Peyton into a hot kiss in the front seat they all walk back into the house. Nathan pulls out a twenty and hands it to Skills. Skills said "See ya'll I told you baby girl had it in her to get her man. Never doubt P. Sawyer." While everyone laughs at Skills, Brooke and Haley high five each other and congratulate each other on a great plan. Haley said she was glad that they did not have to use phase three....Nathan hearing that asked what phase three was. Brooke tells him that its a state secret and he was only on a need to know basis. And he doesn't need to know since their plan obviously worked.

Lucas and Peyton walk into the house hand in hand and everyone starts applauding them. Skills hollers out "Its about time ya'll got your shi.......stuff together!" Brooke and Haley both holler so whens the wedding. They look at each other and say as soon as we can plan one. With that Brooke whips out her phone and calls her vice-president/boyfriend Chase and tells him to make sure he brings the thing with him. He was leaving in the morning with everything Brooke and Clothes over Bros needed to open up a new boutique in Tree Hill. Her company was world wide and she was a damn good business woman. She fired her mom and bought her out. She is looking for a new assistant since the old one was a spy for Bitchtoria. She can't believe how lucky shes been. And now her two best friends are finally gonna get married.

Lucas pulls Brooke aside and asks what her plans were for he and Peyton and their living arrangements. She tells him that they were going to stay with his brother until she found a house big enough for the two women and Chase since he convinced her to finally move in together. He asks her if its ok if Peyton moved in with him since they were going to live together. She gets all excited and tells him its better than ok with her but is he sure. "Hell yeah Brooke,I have waited too long and wasted way too much time with her. All I want in to be happy now. And Peyton is what makes me happy. I cannot be happy without her." said Luke.

Haley came up to Lucas and asked if he saw Lindsay. Lucas let her know that he did indeed see Lindsay,she found then at the River Court. She came upon them kissing. "Oh!,so what did you tell her? I hope you let her down....gently...." "Hales I know it hurt her but I was tired of lying to myself. And I could not lie to Peyton anymore. Not after the way she kissed me....Wow Hales there is something to what you women gossip about. That was one hell of a perfect kiss. Oh and I am taking her home tonight. Shes agreed to move in with me and I am gonna give her the ring tonight,I am finally ready to admit I was an ass. Is it OK if we leave real soon?I want to be alone with my woman." Lucas said. "Yeah I will let everyone know you guys are leaving." Haley said.

After a few moments Lucas and Peyton skip out and head asks her to sit in the living room and he will come for her when he was ready. Its been so long for them and he wants to make their first time back together a night she will never forget. And one he won't forget either. He finds all the candles he can and quickly sets up his I-pod with some proper music and sets it into the I-doc (**AN: whatever you call them....I own a Sony MP3 player so not sure...lol**) and quickly picks up the laundry. There now its set up. Oh wait...he goes to the dresser and opens the top drawer and takes out Peyton and his picture and puts it where it belongs next to the bed on his nightstand. He digs deeper into the drawer and pulls out a sock that has something in it. He pulls what is inside out and looks at a jewelers ring box. He opens the box and looks at the ring he was going to propose the Peyton with before. Its the ring Keith gave his mom to propose with. And his mom gave it to him for Peyton.

He pockets the box and goes out to the living room and gets down on one knee in front of Peyton. He takes the box out of his pocket and Peyton recognizes the box. Shes not too sure what the ring looks like since she never did open the box. He takes her hand in his and looks into her eyes and with all the love in his heart shining his eyes he starts to speak. "Peyt...we have been through so much together in our lifetime...we have let our happiness be taken for granted and we have let others tear us apart. We have let tragedy and fear overcome our trust in one another And time has not always been our friend but through all that and so much more we have never stopped loving each other. You are my soulmate and without you my heart is not whole. I went about this all wrong four years ago and nearly lost you forever. I cannot bear to go on without you by my side for the rest of my life. I am totally in love with you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and I am hoping and praying I did not screw up enough for you to agree to be my wife. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" By the end of his speech he was crying openly and watching her every emotion.

During his proposal she started to cry silently,with joy and love shining in her eyes. She waited until the end of his declaration and she reached out her hand and wiped away the tears on his face. "Lucas nothing in this world would make me happier than to be your wife." When he opened the box and she saw what ring it was she openly started to cry harder as he took it out of the box and placed it on her finger. It fit perfectly. He got off his knee and stood up and took her hands and helped her up.

He kissed her with all the love he felt and she stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips on hers,he let his hands hold her head to kiss her. She moaned into his lips and slid her tongue out to touch his lips. As she licked and sucked at hip bottom lip he growls into her mouth. His tongue thrusts in between her lips to play in her hot mouth with a passion he hasn't let out since the last time he was with her. Peyton moans with desire as his tongue flirts with hers. He forages into territory that he used to have memorized,how her teeth felt on his tongue,the inside of her lips, that sexy ridge on the rooftop of her mouth. HE used to know how every part of her mouth tasted all sweet and hot. His taste buds explode with how sweet she still tastes,with a hint of salt from her left over tears. While he kisses her his hands run through her hair and he plays with her curls...Oh god her hair smells like it used to....the feel of her curls like w whisper upon his fingers. His hands skim down past her neck,down to her collarbone, down to her sides. Her hands playing through his hair,running down his face,down his back,seeking out underneath his shirt. She wants to feel skin underneath her hands. And she pulls his shirt up and off. Lucas steps back and lets Peyton have free reign. She explores his chest with her eyes, and then her hands. He moans when her hands run the length of his torso to the top of his jeans and stop there to just mold themselves to his hips. She pulls him closer and her lips touch his lips for a second and then they follow down his chin to his neck and linger there seeking out his throat. When her tongue darts out and licks his pulse point in this throat he sucks in his breath and it catches while her mouth ravage his throat,down his torso. Her head rests briefly on his chest to hear his heartbeat. It speeds up when her hands glide over his chest, her mouth kissing his chest. She knows that his nipples are a sensitive area and uses that to her advantage. She whispers her breath across one while lightly running her finger tips over the other. At the contact of her tongue to his nipple he cried out and picked her up into his arms to carry her to his bed.

On his way into the room he presses the button and music fills the room softly. She looks around at all the candles. "oh Luke" she whispers softly "it looks beautiful in here." "Always for you" he whispers back before his lips capture hers in a kiss. Hes still holding her close to him as he kisses her like shes his air and he needs to breathe her in to live. He lets go of her legs and she turns her body till its flush against his and he slowly lowers to her feet his lips still kissing her. The slow tortuous slide down the front of his body to the floor makes her gasp into his mouth. Her feet finally touch the floor and he breaks off the kiss to step back to let his hands roam for a few seconds before he starts to pull her shirt off. His hands teasing as they skim over her flesh while removing it. She stands in her lacy purple bra and her jeans and all he can do is stare at her. "Oh god Peyton your so beautiful" he whispers as his hands reach out and his fingers brush the underside of her breast. She moans softly and he does it again just to see her suck in her breath and bite her lip. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his hips. His lips find hers and he kisses her hungrily. She arches into him and as soon as her hips touch his she grinds slowly against him. The hard ridge in his jeans hitting her mons and she sighs her pleasure. One of his hands reaches around and pops her bra so that it opens and she arches backward so e can remove it. He wraps an arm around her waist while she is arched and his other hand removes the bra. While in this position her breasts are thrust upward and hes never seen anything that hot before in this life. His Peyton half-naked and arched in his arms. Her nipples harden when his hand explores her chest,her breasts molding to his palm. He explores one and then the other avoiding the one area shes practically begging him to touch. Her nipples darken with desire, her skin flushed to the touch he slowly lowers his head and suckles one nipple,his tongue encircling the point while he slowly sucks in into his mouth. Peyton cries out his name and grasps his head to her breast. She can feel herself grow damp between her nether lips. She grinds herself against his erection, the length of his rigid cock slowly and completely sliding against her clit. She swears she can feel every ridge of him through their jeans and it makes her wetter. His mouth switching breasts kissing and licking every inch of her mounds shes making those mewling noises that he loves to hear and its almost his undoing,he walks over to the bed and kneels on it with her still clinging to him. Hes kneeling on the bed with her in his lap and when she leans forward to kiss him there torsos touch....the skin to skin contact makes them both hiss through their teeth. He pulls her close and with their breaths mingling he looks deep into her eyes and says " I love you Peyt." and kisses her before she can even respond. Their hearts beating together he slowly lays her down so he can look upon her while he explores everything he can see. He touches every part of her softly, reverently. She watches him with hungry eyes and her eyes tell him how much she loves him. She reaches out and runs her fingertips over his nipples and then they find his trail and she slowly traces it down. She watches his eyes as her hands get closer to the top of his jeans. They come into contact with the top of his jeans and he gasps when her fingertips reach into his jeans to play with the crinkly hairs they find. He sucked in his breath and holds it in while her other hand goes to his button and she unbuttons them. Her hand pulls the zipper down slowly...so agonizingly slow so she can see his face. When she gets to the bottom she stops. Her hand reaches into his open pants and she cups him through his boxers and he thrusts into her hand and cries out her name. She starts kissing his chest and running her tongue over every part she can reach. Her body scoots down as she follows the path her hands took and hes trying to stay still but its hard. The most beautiful woman in the world has her hands and mouth all over his body and she is driving him to madness. She finds his trail with her mouth and kisses him down to the top of his boxers. She stops long enough to pull off his jeans and goes back to where she was before. Her moth kissing his belly button...her hands roaming over muscle and caressing his skin. He can't stop her it feels so good to have his Peyton touching him. He cries out her name when her hot mouth kisses his cock through his boxers,her open mouth leaving a trail of moisture as she kisses and sucks him through his underwear. He almost loses it when her hand reaches in and she grasps his cock in her warm hand. And when her mouth comes into contact with the head of his cock he cries out her name again and before she knows whats happened he made quick work of getting her out of her jeans and he sheds his boxers. She is laying there while he drinks her in...her flushed skin, her hardened nipples begging for more of his mouth,his tongue. His eyes follow down to her panties, her wet panties. His fingers trail the path his eyes took and his lips and tongue join his fingertips.

He kisses down her torso down her flat stomach to the top of panties. He opens his mouth and kisses down to the top of her mons he can feel the heat and he can smell her arousal. The musky scent that is Peyton fills his nose and his tongue glides over the wetness of her panties. She cries out his name and her fingers find there way into his hair. He runs his nose over the outside of her panties and breathes deeply her scent. He takes a finger and runs it gently over her clit through her panties and she cries out again and writhes underneath him. He slowly moves the panties out of his way and blows a breath onto her. She moans and relaxes more so he can settle where hes at. Its his turn to tease her....please her.

"Lucas.....Luke" she moans "please"....he touches her slowly running his fingertips up and down coating them in her juices that are flowing,his tongue darts out for a taste and she screams his name when his open mouth sucks her in. She thrusts into his open mouth and his tongue dances all over her clit, her labia. His finger slowly penetrates her as he sucks on her clit. Shes whimpering and thrashing her head around while his mouth and his fingers assault her senses. He adds another finger and slowly thrusts them in and out her hips keeping time to his thrusts. "Peyt....I want you to cum for me all over my fingers ...I want to taste your sweet nectar again and when I have had enough of tasting you then I am going to make you mine again. I will make you scream for me." while hes whispering to her his fingers pick up the pace. His mouth goes to work on her clit. He finds that spot on the inside that when stroked the right way she screams.....ah yes there it is.....she screams out his name and cums all over his hand. He continues to suckle her and fingers that spot and she cries out again before her first orgasm is done and cums again. He draws out her orgasm until shes shaking and whimpering. He slowly stops and pulls her close and holds her for a minute so she can catch her breath. She finds her voice and tells him she loves him. She kisses him and sits up and moves so that she can take off her panties. His back to the headboard she straddles his lap and kisses him. She can taste her juices on his lips,his tongue. She wraps her arms around him and presses her breasts against his chest. The feel of his nipples on hers makes her rub them together. Her hand reaches behind her to massage his cock and he growls out her name. "Peyt.....I want to be inside you so bad....do I need anything?"he gets out before she nods her head no and slips his cock into her pussy with a downward pressure. She teases his cockhead with pussy kisses, slowly clasping her inner walls to the tip of his cock and pulling him out. "Oh my god Peyt.....I need to be inside you so badly....please....." She slowly sinks down all the way until the tip of his cock touches her cervix. He is balls deep and there is no other feeling that ever comes close to being so deep inside of the one woman whose body takes every inch of inside her. She has not been this filled since the last time she made love with him.

The wonder of his finally being inside of her is overwhelming. "Luke, I have missed you so much...I love you so much it hurts to be apart from you. Promise me we will never be apart....Promise me we will never go to bed angry....Promise me we will have everything we ever dreamed about...I want to have babies with you....." She kisses him and looks into his eyes and pushes up slowly with his hands on her hips helping her. "Promise me?"....she won't move till he answers her...... "always Peyt...I will love you always...all I am is yours." hearing that brings tears to her eyes...he wipes them away and tells her he want to inside her......she thrusts her hips down quickly and buries his cock deep. They cry out each others names as she contracts her walls on his cock....she starts to move....up and down....his hands guiding her helping her move. He can't take it no more and flips them both over so that shes on her back and hes on his knees...never letting himself fall out of her warmth. He kisses her and moves into her...his hips thrusting to meet hers in an age old dance...his hands underneath her hips holding her to him. He moves faster within her,quickening his pace to keep up with hers. Her juices leaking all over his cock, coating him in her warmth....the heat of her is more than he can take.....he can tell shes almost there, her walls are contracting on his cock pulling him in deeper and the scorching heat is making him heady. "Luke....oh Luke" she moans as his hand reaches over and his fingertips brush her clit. He rubs her clit to the beat of his thrusts....as shes about to climax he gently squeezes her clit and she screams out his name and orgasms so hard around him his release happens at the same time and he shoots his seed deep into her womb. Her orgasm milking his climax drawing it out and making him thrust a few more times to bring about her next orgasm. She cries out when she comes again and he swallows the cry into his mouth with a hot kiss. Tongues mimicking the passionate dance they are moving to. She pulls him on top of her and they relax in the moment of complete bliss. His cock still hard inside of her he relaxes on top of her his legs between hers and hers squeezing his gently...."don't leave yet?" she asks him "I am too heavy Peyt." "Never...I love you filling me....around me....I missed this....every aspect of this."

" I swear woman....I just had you and I am still hard for so much more of you....your gonna kill me tonight...." she giggled at him and kisses him....while her lips distract him she thrusts her hip to meet his....their juices mixing and coating his cock to make his glide inside her. He gasps her name into his mouth and pulls out.....only to flip her over onto her stomach. He kisses down her spine and she moans into the pillow....he takes control and puts his hands to her hips and helps her up so he can kneel underneath her with her on top...facing away from him. He places her hands onto the top of the headboard and turns her head to him and hotly kisses her....

"Peyt....do you trust me?" "Always Luke....." "I want you to leave your hands there Peyt....I need you so bad Peyt....I am going to fuck you now"he whispers into her ear. She shudders at those words....the last time he said those words he made her cum so hard she couldn't move right for a few days...but oh god it was so fuckin worth it.

He grabs her hair and tugs lightly for her to twist her neck around....He kisses her his tongue thrusting into her mouth....tasting her....dancing with her tongue...his other hand setting her body on fire....caressing and possessing her every part of her explored while his hand roamed...his mouth on hers....while hes swamping her senses with passionate desire he lifts her up enough to fully thrust his cock so deep inside her she cries out his name overwhelmed with desire she cums all over his cock. He doesn't stop his onslaught of thrusting....if anything her orgasm has him fucking her harder...deeper...opening her up to him for a better angle in which to continue to make her scream and moan her pleasure.....Peyton can't help but scream out her pleasure....deeper strokes and then he starts spinning his hips at the end of every thrust....the pleasure is blinding....the pain forgotten....hes never been this deep inside her....she has never felt him like this before....he feels so damn big and he fills her so completely you could not tell if they were not one entity. Where one started to where one ended. She wants to let go of the headboard but before she can he pins her hands down with one while the other flies over her glistening hot flesh.....his hand finds its way to the apex of her womanhood...past her pelvis....to her clit....and he massages it....pinches it....rubs it until she is a quivering,whimpering mass of aroused woman in his arms...He doesn't know how much longer he can last...

"Peyton turn your head......kiss me....please?" she turns her head and he kisses her like hes dying....for if he doesn't kiss her....he would die...She wraps her arms around him,holding him to her while he thrusts into her....his fingers squeeze her clit hard and she screams his name into his mouth and orgasms so hard on his cock its damn near painful. Her orgasm swallows his cock deep inside of her and he explodes with the force of his orgasm. His hot semen sprays her deeply which triggers another mind-blowing orgasm from Peyton. His and her juices leak out of her pussy to coat his balls and run out all over.

The emotions that they have just experienced and how much love they just expressed has them both crying in each others arms. They lay down together and he pulls the sheet over them and he pulls her as close as he can and they whisper their love for one another before they both fall into an exhausted sleep. Their bodies spooning.....their hands joined.....their souls and hearts complete.....

**Authors Note 2: so how did I do?....Lemony Leyton goodness....smutty enough for all...I told you I knew smut....lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: You know your sick when no matter what you take helps. I do not wish being sick like this on any one. I cannot say how sorry I am for not being able to update sooner but as sick as the whole house has been I hope y'all forgive me. I will probably do two more chapters after this one. So I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Oh my fuckin' god where do I start. I don't own One Tree Hill. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself. And I watched the first episode of the new season and lets say I am less than impressed. Mark Schwahn has totally fallen off his rocker and now my Monday Night schedule has gotten that much easier to manage. It is impossible to record 2 shows and watch a third. I would've had to watch one show one show on another TV. That's not a problem for me since I will no longer watch One Jank Hill till I get some Lucas and Peyton....Are you serious Mark? The show IMHO sucked big balls and I can't say I liked the direction this show is headed.**

**And now on with the show.....**

Lucas and Peyton are sleeping after a night of passions sated. They are both on their sides spooned and he practically wrapped around her. Their arms and legs entangled. Lucas slowly wakes up to a strange sense of being watched. He looks up and sees someone staring at them and he nudges Peyton awake. She too looked up only to see Lindsay staring at then with hatred in her eyes. "Lucas what the hell is she doing here in your bedroom?" asked Peyton. "Lindsay what are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"I thought that you would've seen the tramp for what she was Lucas and you would've came to your senses and realized it was me you wanted." Lindsay told him. "I don't know why you are here and why you think you have a right to call my fiance names but if you don't get your ass out of our house I can't say what might happen to you if I let her go." Peyton was shaking with anger and it was all Luke could do to keep her in his arms.

"Lindsay if I were you I would leave. Now before I get up and rip you head off. You are not welcome here you need to go" Peyton tells her. "I would listen to her,Lindsay you are not welcome here and I said everything I had to say last night to you" "But Lucas....." "No buts...just go" Lucas said. Lindsay leaves and on her way out she leaves the key Lucas gave her on the dresser on her way out. On her way out she looks back at them and they are already engrossed in a good morning kiss. She wipes her tear away and leaves.

"Now that we are up Peyt what would you like to do this morning?" Lucas asks. "Well why don't we go over to your brothers house and tell them the good news. I'm sure they are wondering what happened to us considering we kinda haven't let anyone know where we are." They both get up and decide that they are ready to start their morning with some breakfast and they both want to shower. Peyton realized she has no clothes there and Lucas tells her she does. They were there from before if she'd want to see what he has of hers. When she sees what he has of hers she wonders to herself so that's where those clothes went to.

He tells her he started coffee and that they can just get Breakfast on the way if its alright with her. She tells him its fine and she heads off to the shower. Lucas decides he too needs a shower...now. He steps into the bathroom and just looks at his Peyton, naked and wet. He can't help himself but be aroused at the sight before him. He strips out of his sweats and hops in.

She knew he was there the moment he walked in and the sight of him watching her turned her on. When he reached down to remove his sweats she noticed that his cock was hard and there was that look in his eyes that she has missed. That look that said if I don't have you now I will die.

She shivered when he gently pulls her back to him and her skin comes into contact with his back. His hands run up her stomach to capture her breasts in his hand. Her skin feels so damn good in is hands. He cups her breasts in his hands,his fingers caressing her nipples while the hot water hits the tips of her nipples. She moans his name as he manipulates her breasts so he can play with them and so can the water. She presses back into him and feels his huge erection in the cleft of her ass. He moans when she rubs herself against him while he still plays with her. He takes the soap and starts cleaning her.

He starts at her neck. Soaping her up as he runs his hands all over her torso. Missing her breasts to clean her stomach and sides. His hands reach down to clean her thighs and he slowly inserts a knee in between her legs to part them to have better access to her mound as he runs his hands over the soft hairs that cover her womanhood he gently cleanses her and lets the shower rinse her off. He goes back to her breasts and massages his soapy hands all over them,not missing anything. As one hand runs down her torso, down her stomach to her pussy she cries out his name when his fingers come into contact with her clit. Between the water beating down on her and his hands all over her body she is ready for him to just take her already but he wants to make sure she comes for him. He wants to see her come apart for him before he takes what he wants from her.

His hands working magic and his mouth nibbling her ear, her neck set her over into higher plains of arousal where shes fixing to peak from. His fingers thrust into her hot pussy and twist while his hand continues playing with her nipple. She cries out when he buries his fingers into her and hit that spot. She climaxes all over his fingers and he thrusts them in again and she comes a second time. If he wasn't holding her up she would've collapsed in the shower but he finishes washing her off as she comes down from her orgasm.

She turns into his arms and kisses him and takes the soap from him and starts lathering him up. She washes his chest and his taut abs. Her hands caressing and stroking along his body. He groans when she runs the back of her knuckles over his nipples. Softly she traces a pattern over his chest. Down his stomach and into his crinkly hairs where his cock is nested. She takes him into hand and he bucked into her grasp. Her hand encircling his hardness. She runs her fingers over the mushroom head and plays with his scrotum to make him cry out her name. She wants to be able to continue to tease him but its just too much for her...for him. He pulls her up and she wraps her arms around him and kisses him as he enters her with one powerful thrust. They both cry out with pleasure as his cock hits her cervix. He takes a moment to savor the feeling of being buried deep inside Peyton and she kisses him and starts to move. She holds on as he turns around and presses her to the shower wall for leverage. He tells her to hold on....she giggled at that until he thrusts back into her deep and hard and she cries out...he sets a pace of quick and deep and shes moaning and crying out with each thrust. He kisses her and thrusts his tongue into her mouth to find hers and they dance while he takes her.

Shes riding his cock while he thrusts in deeper. She grasps his shoulders and her head goes back as he sucks on her neck and throat leaving his marks on her. She cries out when he thrusts so deep that she swears she feels every inch of him. She screams out his name as her orgasm hits her and he cried out her name as his overcomes him. Her walls milking every ounce of his semen out of his powerful orgasm. She kisses him as there heartbeats slow down and he holds still oh so close. Peyton looks at Lucas and he can see all that she feels in her eyes for him he knows that she truly does love him and he can't help but want to scream out to everyone just how much he loves this woman in his arms. They rinse off in the now cool water and he helps her out of the tub. Still connected.....still in each others arms. "Lucas, I don't want to sound awful but you gotta let me down sweetheart. We need to get dressed....I am starving." she said while her tummy growled. He laughs at her and slowly lowers her to the floor. He hands her a big fluffy towel and he grabs on for him. "OK babe lets get dried and dressed and I will feed you. I love you Peyton." he said to her. " I haven't said it to you and I wanted you to hear it." "Luke I love you too....and I know you love me. I can see it in your sexy blue eyes."

They get ready to go and they hop into his Mustang and take off to go find some food. While eating Lucas asks her if she had a date in mind to get married on. She said she was hoping it would be soon. She has made him wait long enough. Since the summer was just beginning around the end of summer would be wonderful. He too agreed that would be fine and where would she like to get married. She said she had the most perfect place for them and she'd show him after going to his brothers. They finished up and headed over to Nathan's.

When they arrive to there destination they climb out of the car and walk up to the house hand in hand. They don't even make it to the door when it bursts open out out pops Jamie and Brooke. "Well well well P. Sawyer look what the cat dragged in. Wait aren't those jeans from high school?" "Yeah they are...are you gonna stand there all morning or are you gonna let us pass?" she asked Brooke as she flashed her hand at her. Brooke saw something glimmer in the morning sun and she squeals and grabs Peyton's hand and yells for Nathan and Haley....dragging poor Peyton in the house by her hand Brooke continues to yell for them. Lucas follows them in with Jamie in his arms. "So Uncle Lucas are you gonna finally marry Aunt Peyton?" "Yes Jamie I sure am. Why?" "Because I really like Aunt Peyton and now you won't have to hide all her pictures in your house anymore." Jamie said.

Nathan and Haley come running and spot Brooke holding Peyton's hand and as they get closer they can see why. Haley runs over to Peyton and crushes her in a hug. Nathan finally catches on and claps Lucas on the back and says damn bro its about time. The girls ask Peyton when the wedding is and they will help her plan the wedding with her. "What you mean you don't have it already planned?" joked Peyton. Laughing at their joint expressions of shock she had her answer as to the matchmaking these two had going on. " I need to tell you guys something,can we go to the kitchen?" Peyton asked. "Sure." said Haley. "I want Luke and I to get married at the lake at the end of the summer. I haven't told him the place yet and I did not want to spoil it until I brought him to it." she explained. "That will be so beautiful" said Haley. Brooke said "Hell yeah it's a kick ass spot since that's the place of your first contact."

In the living room Lucas asks his brother if he would be his Best man. Nathan tells Lucas that he would be happy to stand up there with him while he gets to marry the woman of his dreams. "So Luke....Tell me was finally slipping that ring on her finger all you imagined it would be?" asked Nathan. While reminiscing the most wonderful night of his life he answered "Yes it was and I would not change one moment of it. I have always loved her even when I lied to myself and said I wasn't. She is my world,my light in the darkness that has eaten at me since I left her in that Hotel room. Why didn't you slap the stupid out of me and make me come to my senses sooner? I lost all this time with the only woman who is everything to me." " I tried....and so did everyone else."Nathan said.

In the kitchen Peyton asks Brooke if she would be her Maid of Honor. Brooke squeals out her answer and Peyton asks Haley if she would be her bridesmaid. She told them she would take Lucas to the lake later and show him where they were going to have the ceremony at. She also told her friends about her proposition to open up her own recording studio. She just needs to find the perfect spot. "Hey Luke!" Haley yells. He steps into the kitchen with the guys in tow and asked Haley what she needed. "Is that space in Tric still available?" "Yeah, why Hales?" "I think you need to take Peyton there and show her it." "Why?" "Ask your fiance." "OK, Peyton, whats up?" "I came home for two reasons....You being my biggest one and the second because I want to start my own record label here in Tree Hill." she told him. "That's awesome and I know you will love the space I have at Tric for you." "If its what I think you guys are talking about I will take it is it still pretty big? Will I be able to do what I have to? Wait I am getting ahead here....I have no money for this yet...." "Hey P. what are you worried about I can help you get started...remember I am your incredibly wealthy best friend here...." " But Brooke...." "Did I ask you for an opinion Peyton...no I did not. I am going to back you and that's final!" "I have been waiting for you to come to your senses about that bullsh...I mean bullspit job of yours for years. They don't know talent and I know you do. I have more confidence in you than you realize. I know you know your...looking at Jamie... spit and can make this successful. Besides you already got your first client." "Who?" asked Haley. "Why you of course Haley James Scott....Its time you came out of retirement!" exclaimed Brooke. "Oh my god you're so very right." Nathan said. "My woman needs a comeback...and I miss her playing for me at night like she used to.." " So Haley," asked Peyton "are you ready for me to produce your next album?"

"He...Heck yeah" she said.....they gotta remember about the little ears in the room.... "Jamie,why don't you go upstairs and get dressed sweetheart?"

"Hey Lucas care to show me my new office after my surprise?" asked Peyton. "Sure Peyt." he said as he stole a muffin off the counter. "Hey!" Haley said "save some for the rest of us."

Ding Dong!! Went the door. Haley went to get the door and when she opened it Chase was standing there with his suitcases a dress bag and some flowers....."Hey you get in here...someones in the kitchen for you." said Haley. Chase heads in and goes to the kitchen and sees everyone...especially the one person he's been missing... "Hey Beautiful....I am here." "Chase!" Brooke yells as she flings herself into his arms... "Wow...." he said after he can breathe again "that was some kiss baby." "I missed you so much." Brooke said. "Did you bring what I asked you to?" "Yeah its in the living room" he said.

"These are for you...."he hands her a dozen beautiful red roses. He hands the yellow ones to Haley....and the Pink ones go to Peyton.... "I hear some congrats are in order." "Peyton and Lucas its about damn time,I am so happy for you guys." Chase said.

Brooke said "hey Haley and Peyton,lets go upstairs I have something to show you two." They both said OK and followed her into the living room where she picked up the bag Chase sat down and started up. She went into Haley's room and closed the door after them. She carefully hung the bag up and slowly unzipped it. Peyton and Haley saw this amazing wedding dress come into view and Brooke finally gets it all unzipped and takes it out of the back and asks "Well what do you think about Peytons wedding dress?" "What?" she gasped as she fingered the beautiful gown. It wasn't over the top and it had enough frills and beading to make it beautiful. Peyton asked again "what did you say?" "I said that this is a one of a kind B. Davis exclusive for my best friend P. Sawyer. Its even named that. Your name is hand stitched into the bodice of the inside of your gown." "OH!!!Oh" more softly as the tears shes holding in start falling.... "you made me a beautiful wedding gown....." she can't say anything else because she can't speak past the lump in her throat. Haley looks at Peytons face and shes happy for her best friend. Brooke walks to Peyton and hugs her. "Why are you crying?" she asks as she hugs her. Peyton just shakes her head and lets her know she just needs a moment. Haley walks over to the dress and touches it. "Wow Brooke....its beautiful and I know she will look beautiful in it." "I can't believe you made me a gown......when did you do this?..." "Right after you told me about moving a month ago. Remember I told you I had something to finish. While we were talking on the phone I got an idea...and I ran with it and there it is. Everything is there in the bag and there's a box too." "Thank you Brooke its just what I always imagined it to look like." Peyton said. "I know I remember when you described your dream dress." said Brooke.

As she puts it away they touch it once more. They set a time to get Peyton to try it on and make sure it fits. And set a time to go and decide on the attire for the rest of the party.

Peyton fixes her face and heads down to Lucas and asks him if hes ready for his surprise. He notices his Peyton had been crying and asks if everything is OK and she said yeah it was fine. She told him not to worry and then they headed out. "May I drive your car to where we need to go?" she asked "this way it is truly a surprise." "Sure" and he tosses her the keys. They get in and she starts the car and they take off.

"This place means a lot to me...to you." she said. "I have always wanted to get married here to you because of the memories I always have from this place."

They pull up and she gets out and goes to his side of the car to meet him. He gets out and looks around at the lake they first spoke to each other at..... "Hey Peyt......" "Yeah Luke..." "That's me inside you head." And he pulls her into a kiss and says afterward..... "This is the most perfect spot and you are right this is where we will be married."...................

**OK Guys waddaya think.....did I do good.....am I worth my weight in Nyquil? Lord knows I am living on it now. Damn Influenza........how I hate thee. If you see any errors...please point 'em out. If it was good....don't be shy....cause I sure as the hell ain't. I hope it was worth the wait.....**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Just when you thought it was safe to say you felt better....and you got smited for saying you were feeling better...and you get smacked with another germ and its war all over again. I feel like death and I am sitting here going to make myself feel better so I can get you guys a chappy out. Enjoy and send some virtual cookies. Much love for all my reviews,alerts and people who have read and enjoyed my story. Swine flu sucks and I can say I am happy that the worst is over and I am getting stronger every day. I pray no one ever feels as shitty as I have these past six weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Mark does and he needs to be flayed for blasphemy and defamation of character. One Tree Hill will never be the same again.**

Peyton,Brooke and Haley were all sitting around Lucas and Peyton's kitchen ironing out the last of the wedding details and making revisions to the plans for opening the studio when Lucas and Peyton come home from their honeymoon. Lucas wants to make sure that everything is set for the surprise he has in store for Peyton and only Nathan and Luke's mom knows where Lucas plans on taking Peyton for their honeymoon. Everyone that matters to Luke and Peyton will be at their wedding. His family will be in tomorrow and Larry will be in tonight.

Lucas is ecstatic,his dreams are finally coming true. In two weeks he will be married to his soul-mate and start the life hes wanted more than life itself. He has drempt about this for so long that he is truly happy. Happiness like he has never felt before. His life is almost perfect. In two weeks the only woman he has ever truly loved will be Mrs. Peyton Scott. All of his family and friends will be there to help him celebrate the happiest moment in the world and then he will be complete.

Peyton is sitting in the kitchen staring off into space daydreaming about her and Luke's wedding day. Her walking towards the only man she has ever truly loved standing there in the front of the archway just watching her with all the love he feels shining in his eyes. Her dad walking her toward the man of her dreams, his arm wrapped around hers walking with her to make all her dreams a reality. She can hear the beautiful music they picked out for her walk down the aisle playing in her head as she continues to dream..... "Hey P. Sawyer.....Earth to Peyton.....anyone home?" Brooke asks interrupting her daydreaming. "What do you want Brooke I was having a wonderful dream and you pulled me away....." Peyton complained. "Hey P. we still need to pick out your song for The Dance" Brooke said. "Yeah Luke and I have a few songs we'd like to listen to together and pick one. I want our first dance as husband and wife to be memorable." Peyton said. She runs through the list in her head of the few songs that would be perfect for the two of them and she writes the list out so she can pull them and throw them on a disk for them to listen to and make there decision.

Lucas and Nathan are discussing where he is taking Peyton on there honeymoon and he told his brother that Brooke has designed and packed all the clothes Peyton needs for the trip. What Brooke did not have time to make Peyton him and Brooke picked it out and made sure shes ready for the trip. "So I bet Peyton really wants to know where she is going?" Nate asks. "Sure she does but I already told her I was not going to tell her and she doesn't know who else knows." Lucas said. "I have Andy to thank for this since it was all his idea and his yacht we are using for this trip. He will have it ready to sail by the time we get ready to leave out and we will be gone for a couple of months sailing around and cruisin' the Mediterranean. We are supposed to dock in Greece and sight-see from there and hit a few other places." "When we get back the renovations to the studio should be ready to go and Peyton can make her dreams a success. I am just glad the designer that Peyton and Brooke settled on for the studio and office knows his stuff and knows his head will roll if he gets it wrong. Haley is supposed to help Brooke with that while we are gone so that it gets done right." Luke said. Nathan agreed and they discussed what Lucas was doing with the position he was offered at Tree Hill High and Principal Turner told him he could do while he was away on his honeymoon. Skills and Nathan would handle it as Coaches until Lucas got back and took over. He told Nate that he would keep them both after he got back and he also wanted to get Nathan back into shape to make his dreams come true. There is nothing more than he wants to do then to help Nathan realize his dreams too. Since he's back on his feet and walking again he wants his brother to get what he finally deserves and knows he can do.

"I wonder what the guys are talking about? They are awfully quiet out there." Haley said. "With those two one hardly knows since they are always chatting like women do,but without all the juicy gossip!" Brooke laughed. Peyton figures she'd go check and see what her fiance was up to and try to pry some info out of him about where he was taking her for their honeymoon. She really wants to know but no one will tell her. Maybe if she is stealthy enough she can find out. When she walked into the room they weren't saying anything. Maybe next time she thinks. She walks up behind Lucas and wrapped her arms around his torso and leans into him and relaxes against his muscular back. She sighs with pleasure cause he feels so good to her that she doesn't quite know why she ever has the will power to ever let go.

"Hey Luke, are you guys ready to get out of here. We need to meet Dad and get him settled in at the Hotel that we booked for the parents. And then we have dinner to do and then an early night in for a change." She said as she ran her hands up and down his chest. He turned his head and kissed her lips as his hands hold hers to his chest and their fingers intertwined. "I am ready whenever you are babe." Lucas said to her as he slowly spins her into his embrace and just holds her. His arms wrapped around her and hers around his neck. Those moments when they just hold each other speak of two people so deeply in love that nothing in the world will keep them apart.

He looks down at her with nothing hiding the love he feels for her shining in his blue eyes. She looks at him the same way her green eyes sparkling with love. He leans down and tenderly kisses her. Slowly and thoroughly his lips claim hers in a knee weakening kiss. Nathan just stands their and watches for a moment happy for his brother finally getting the one woman he truly will always love. He chuckles as he smacks Lucas in the head and tells them to get a damn room. "Are you guys gonna stand there all day making out or are you gonna get Larry? His plane is due in 45 minutes." Nathan reminds them.

"Lets go Peyt and get your dad." Lucas said as he grabs his keys and makes his way to the door. Peyton follows him and they leave to get her dad. On the way to the airport she tells him that they need to pick out a song and figure out if they want traditional music for the walk down the aisle or if they want something else. Everything else is just about done and all that's left is the little things. All contingency plans are in effect if back up is needed. The weather is supposed to be beautiful for getting married out doors but if not then they had everything covered just in case.

They got to the airport and parked and walked hand-in-hand to the boards to make sure the plane was to arrive on time and yes it was still on schedule. He sits down and pulls her into his lap and nuzzles into her neck, smelling her perfume and the scent that makes her smell so irresistible to him. Her own unique smell. The one that drives him crazy,the one that makes it impossible to stand at the moment without embarrassing himself. Peyton can feel his arousal underneath her butt and its making her squirm in his lap. She can feel herself getting wet with anticipation at whats to come later. "Lucas....oh baby is that for me?" she purrs into his ear. "Babe if you don't stop teasing me right now I will show you what you will be getting." Lucas grunts as she wiggles in his lap. She kisses his ear and whispers to him that they have a 30 minute wait and she can't wait any longer for him to stop teasing her with his arousal pressed against her ass. She wishes there was someplace to take him so that she could feel Lucas deep inside her making her scream out his name while he was crying out hers. They are at the airport for crying out loud and that's just insane but she looks around for the restrooms and watches the woman's room for a few minutes. She shes that no one has gone in or come out for a while so she grabs his hand and whispers for him to follow her closely. With no one paying any attention to them she pulls him into the restroom and locks the door behind them. "Peyt....what are you...." and without much else being said she attacks his lips with hers in a hungry kiss. Her mouth on his and her hands all over his chest. His arms wrap around her and he pulls her close and looks into her eyes to make sure that this is truly what she wants. He sees that her eyes are glazed with desire and he kisses her again as he hoists her up so that his hands are holding her up to him and he presses her into a wall for leverage as his kisses make her whimper with need. His hands are cupping her ass as he presses his hard cock into her pussy and grinds himself into her. There are too many layers in his way so he sets her down for a second as he pulls her denim skirt out of the way and frees himself. Her hands helping him to free his massive hard-on so that he can take her. He picks her back up and pulls her soaked panties out of the way and fingers her clit and rubs his cock-head at her entrance to get her juices all over him and with out hesitation thrusts deeply into her. Peyton cries out her pleasure as he braces her on the wall and his cock. Hes so deep inside hes not sure how long he can last with her walls convulsing around his cock. Her orgasm at his penetration is almost his undoing. Her juices coat his cock running down to his balls and he starts thrusting in and out of her at a slower pace. Her legs wrap around him and the angle is almost too much for her to take His mouth on hers muffling their cries of passion as he thrusts faster. She rides him with each thrust. The endless dance of desire and passion flares as they take each other in the bathroom. Their passions running hot as they bring each other to climax at the same time,his cock buried deep into her that she feels so full,so completely stuffed with Lucas' cock that she comes again and milks him for every drop of his semen. Her head falls to his chest and she tries to catch her breath and get her legs to unlock from around his waist. "Oh my god Luke" she whispers to him as she slowly comes down from her multiple orgasm. He eases out of her and sets her down on the counter and makes sure shes OK to stand after he tucks himself away and gets a towel to gently clean her off with. "Peyton babe....we need to go...can you walk?" he smiles as she looks at him and just shakes her head. They finish putting themselves back to some semblance of normal and he helps her down and kisses the top of her head as he helps her walk out of the restroom, shes still a little unsteady on her feet. His smile says it all. He has rocked her world and his with some incredibly hot mind-blowing sex. At the airport no less. He did not think his Peyton had it in her but he is happy for it.

With only minutes to spare Larry's plane comes in and they meet him at the gate. "Dad!" Peyton cries out as he grabs her into a bear hug. "Hey Peyton how are you?I have missed you baby girl its been way too long." Larry said. "Hello,Larry, how have you been?" Lucas asked. "Rake-boy,its about damn time to are making an honest woman out of my Peyton....I was wondering how long the two of you would take before you came to your senses." Larry said. "Well sir that's all my fault but I swear to you I will never hurt Peyton again. She is my heart and without her I would die sir. She is the air I need to breathe. I love her and I pray everyday that she will forgive me for being an ass for as long as I was." Lucas said.

"Well shes marrying you so I guess you did something right." Larry said. "I want to get my stuff so we can get out of here and I can take you's two out for dinner and then you can drop me off to pick up my rental so I can get myself to and from." "OK dad lets get out of here. I am starving." Peyton said.

**Authors Note: I have a major dilemma that I need help with. I have narrowed The Song that Lucas and Peyton dance to to seven songs.....They can't have seven dances so I am going to let you guys help me pick out the song that Luke and Peyt will share their first dance together as Husband and Wife.....the songs are as follows in no particular order other than alphabetical...**

**1. Far Away- Nickelback 2. Forever's as Far as I'll Go- Alabama 3. I Turn To You- Christina Aguilera 4. I'll Be- Edwin McCain 5. If You're Not the One- Daniel Bedingfield 6. Swear It Again- Westlife and last but not least....7. Wherever You Will Go- The Calling. If anyone wants I can either PM the Lyrics to the songs or post a temporary chapter with all seven songs. I had a list of over 25 and narrowed it down to that. And that was with listening to them while typing out the lyrics and thinking about what would fit them best. I would really love for everyone who had read this story and liked it to pick their favorites and let me know how much they like or dislike my story....I would love your opinion on my song choices. I cannot proceed without some feedback on this song matter.....thank you to all who are reading and liking what I have to write... much love to Kylielink, Leytonloveforever, LPfan4ever, lukenpeyton4ever, and grayfan....you guys are awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: So far the song in the lead is Forever is as Far as I'll Go from Alabama.....keep voting because I still have one to two more chapters to go before I get to the Wedding. I am excited at all the wonderful reviews I read and all the people who have favorited or alerted my story. I cannot express how much I enjoy reading what you guys write. I also want to thank all those that have read my story but did not comment I do like to keep track of the numbers and I can't believe just how many of you guys have actually read this. I hope you all like it and maybe even leave a comment. This chapter is dedicated to all my great fans and especially for LEYTONAL WAYS who has read and really enjoyed all my smutty greatness.**

**Disclaimer: Mark is an ass plain and simple and if I even owned a portion of One Tree Hill I would not have let Leyton leave. I do not own but a girl can always dream.**

Lucas and Peyton dropped off Larry after dinner. "Luke what do you have planned for this evening?" Peyton asked. "I have something I need to put together for you but I need a few minutes to take care of it. It's for the reception." "I was going to do a little bit of writing if it's ok with you." Lucas tells her. "Find me when you are ready and we can do it together, babe." he said.

She goes into the bedroom and grabs a blank disc and searches for what she needs...she sets everything up to burn and grabs her favorite nighshirt and hops into the shower since she feels a little sticky from their earlier bout of hot lovemaking at the airport. She can't believe that she was so damn hot for Luke that she pulled him into the bathroom and had her way with him. Only he can make her do things like that. She blushes as she recalled how she felt when he was deep inside her and she moans with pleasure . He is the best lover she has ever had. He knows just how to make her scream. Lucas makes her complete and she has always been so in love with him. Their love for one another for all these years has made her feel so many things. She can't see ever being in love with anyone else. Lucas is the one and she wants everyone to know even though all the important people in her life already know that Luke is her soulmate. Their love has been tested and proven and she is so happy that they are going to finally get that happily-ever-after they deserve.

She washes her body wishing it was Lucas' hands washing her. She can't believe that they have been back together for almost eight weeks.(**A.N. Yes there was a time jump there's a reason trust me.)** In two more they would be husband and wife. She wants to be Mrs. Peyton E. Scott. Part of a whole Mr. & Mrs. Scott. Just thinking about that makes her giddy. Getting out of the shower she towels herself off and daubs on the perfume Luke loves and pulls on her shirt, actually its Luke's but he loves seeing her in it. She steps back into the room and sees her man tapping away at his laptop. She walks over to him and asks how much hes done and if hes ready for her. "Peyt,can I get a few more minutes?" he asks. "Sure I just have to set the mood for this so it will give me a few moments and you can finish." she tells him as she gathers a few things to prepare for what she needs for this.

She lights the candles and sets the c.d. to play and Lucas saves and turns off his laptop and puts it away for tonight. "OK babe, I am ready. Are we going to pick our song tonight?" he asks. "I want to play the choices I chose but I am not ready to settle tonight on just one Luke. I want you and I to hear then together and decide later." "Why do we have to just choose one? This way I get you in my arms dancing all night" he chuckles.

They listen to all the songs and they reminisce over all of the great times the songs bring to memory and he can't believe that the choices of songs she picked reflect different aspects of how they love each other and how hard it will be to choose. But there is one that strikes a chord with him and brings back something he hasn't thought about in a long time. Memories of a time he was apart from her but still trying his best to make sure he was always there for her. Always saving her. Always protecting her. Loving her from a distance even when he was in denial. How could he have not loved her? She was always in his heart even when he thought he just wanted to be her friend. How much time he truly wasted when they were clearly meant to be together. "Peyton....would you care to dance with me?"

**So lately, been wondering**

**Who will be there to take my place?**

**When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face**

**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**

**Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own?**

As he holds out his hand to her he remembered all the times she was alone. Waiting for him to realize that he loved her and not Brooke. Knowing that the summer they spent together before their senior year meant so much to her before everyone came back home. "Peyt,how much did you hate me when you realized I wanted to try to get Brooke back after that summer? I would have hated me." he said as he held her in his arms. She looked at him and said "Luke, I knew that you thought you loved Brooke and no matter what I wanted to say to you then would have made a difference. You had to figure out your heart and I did not blame you for that. I wanted you to be happy then even if I had to hide how I felt about you."Peyton said.

**If I could, then I would,**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go**

She looped her arms around his neck and reaches up to his ear and whispers "Luke, I would have waited forever for you. Being your friend was hard at times but my love for you helped me. I knew deep in my heart that you wanted more too. I hoped you would hurry back to me and make me yours like I drempt about every night we were apart." "Deep down Peyt I knew you were meant for me. I finally figured it out when you finally told me how you loved me and all I could say was Oh! the night before the state championship game. You told me all I ever wanted to hear that night. I'm sorry that I let you walk away that night."

**And maybe, I'll find out**

**A way to make it back someday**

**To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days**

**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**

**Then I hope there's someone out there**

**Who can bring me back to you.**

As they sway to the music they remembered together the night they won the game and Lucas tells her that shes the one he wants to have in his life when all his dreams come true. He finally came to his senses that night and declared his love. Finally realizing she was always the one he wants in his life,in his heart. His reason for living.

**If I could, then I would,**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.**

"Peyton,you are the air I need to breathe,and my light when the darkness tries to overtake me. We have been through so much and some of it was because I was a fool who did not want to believe that you truly loved me as I had since I was 14 and I told Haley all about you. Why didn't you hate me for hurting you like I did?" "Lucas, there wasn't nothing that you did that ever truly made me hate you. I know when I told you that I loved you after pushing you away the first time I hurt you. I did not believe I deserved that kind of love from someone as good as you. I was scared at how much you made me feel for you in such a short period of time that when I finally got my head out of my ass it was almost too late."

**Run away with my heart**

**Run away with my hope**

**Run away with my love**

"Everytime we came together from the first time made me realize that I would never be able to get you out of my heart. Your kisses were like a drug. Even when you were still with Brooke and we knew it was wrong it ALWAYS felt right. I could never deny how I felt when you took me into your arms and kissed me. And when you finally told me after the state champs how you knew it was me that was there when all your dreams came true I was so happy. Lucas Scott had finally told me how he really felt....and I was finally able to kiss you like I always wanted to."

**I know now, just quite how, **

**My life and love might still go on**

**In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time.**

"I can't believe how much time we truly would've been happy if I just stopped running from my heart and admitted what everyone else already knew. I love you with all my heart Peyt and I will make sure you never doubt my love or just how much I truly need you in my life to make me happy." "Lucas I almost lost you twice,once in the accident with Keith. And the heart attack you had after the game. And then when you proposed to me when we were 19, I loved you then but I was scared and I did not mean to make you doubt me then. I did not want you to walk away from us thinking I did not want to marry you then. But you did and I hated that you walked away anyway." "Peyton I was a stupid jerk. I know I hurt you by leaving and I will make sure you never feel that way again. I would move heaven and hell to go back to that day and do it all over again so that I could fix my biggest mistake."

**If I could, then I would,**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go**

**If I could turn back time**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**If I could make you mine**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**I'll go wherever you will go....**

"Lucas the past is what will make our love strong. Its what will get us through all the tough times we may face. Our love has been tested and time has not forsaken it. Distance did not destroy it. Loving others has only shown us that even though we were capable of loving someone else we still could never quite be happy because we were always meant to love each other. We are meant to be in love with each other. You belong to me just as I belong to you. True Love Always."

As the song fades into the night and Peytons words follow Lucas knows that she is right.....He bends his head down to her ear and whispers to her just how did she get so smart. She answers that her heart knows what she wants...what she needs....and then she reaches up and kisses him.....her arms still wrapped around his neck she pulls him closer to kiss his lips. Her tongue gliding over his lips,her teeth nipping at his lower lip and sucking it into her mouth as her tongue plays with it. He growls into her mouth and picks her up to get better access to her mouth. He grabs her ass and holds her close to his body as his mouth devours her in a soul seeking kiss. Her cries of passion muffled as he presses his erection against her stomach. She wraps her legs around him as he carries her to the bed. He doesn't want to let her go just yet. He loves the feel of her in his arms while they are kissing. Body to body....heart to heart....not knowing where he ends and she begins they are entwined.

Their eyes locked as she runs her fingers through his hair. Their breaths mingled and their heart beats as one. The desire and passion they feel can be seen in each others eyes. Lucas whispers "I will always be so in love with you Peyt. You are meant to be mine and I will never let you get away from me again." "Luke,You will always have me as I am meant to belong to you and you will always belong with me. I will love you for all time." she whispers back as his lips claim hers again.

He gently sets her down on the bed and removes his shirt. Her hands reach up to his belt buckle and she helps him out of his belt and then his jeans. He reaches for the hem of her shirt and he slowly brings it over her head and as he lifts it he skims over her sensitive skin with his hands. As he pulls it all the way off he sees that all she has on is that sexy purple thong that he loves on her. She slowly pulls his boxers down to reveal the most glorious sight to her eyes. His cock is hard and ready for her. She slowly runs her hands back up his thighs and up to his hips missing the one thing he needs her to touch. She knows he wants her hands on his cock just like she knows that she can bring him to his knees with just a look. She looks up at him and gives him that look and his knees almost buckle but he knows if he can hold on she will make it worth everything for him to be patient. So he just watches her as she leans forward and slowly licks the head of his cock,her eyes on his as she slowly licks him. Her hot mouth blowing on his cock in between licks....he doesn't know if he can stand for much longer,her ministrations bringing him pleasure. He moans as she fondles his engorged cock in her hand and when her mouth opens up and swallows him,her eyes still on his....he cries out with how damn good her mouth feels on him as they stare at each other,her eyes never leaving his as she sucks him. Licks him. Holds all the power of his desire at the tip of her fingers. Shes the one in control as she sucks his cock and eye fucks him. He is mesmerized by her eyes,not being able to look down as she draws him deeper into desire. His mind reeling in pleasure, his orgasm crawling up from his balls. If she don't stop he won't be able to hold back. She sees how close he is and slowly stops. "Lucas would you like to cum?" she purrs as her hands caress his cock keeping at the point of arousal where climax is imminent. Her eyes never leaving his as he nods yes afraid to speak because he can't find his voice. Her hand never ceases and picks up speed as her other hand fondles his balls. Her tongue licks him from base to tip and plays with his hole...as her moth takes him in and her tongue circles him he cries out her name over and over and explodes into her mouth. Her mouth catches every drop as her hands make sure every drop comes out. She licks him clean and lovingly reaches up to grasp his hips to hold on to him so he can't go anywhere yet. All the while watching him.

As he steps back and bends down to her he kisses her and asks her if she enjoyed that. She tells him she loved making him lose control. He kisses her again and slowly pushes her into the bed and lays down next to her. He turns toward her and kisses her some more as his hands roam over her body. He lets her know its his turn to make her lose control,he finds a breast and caresses it,molds it to his palm and teases her nipple. His mouth kisses hers and makes its way down to her neck,her ear as he nips her lobe with his teeth....plays with it with his tongue. He finds that spot only he knows about and nibbles on it. "Peyt you smell so fucking good right now" he growls as his fingers pinch her nipple. She gasps and he swallows it when his mouth claims hers. His hand is moving its way down as he kisses her. He comes across the top of her thong and he plays with it. She whimpers into his mouth when his finger brushes over her mons the thong still covering her. His fingers move to the edge and he moves it aside and parts her outer lips to tease her with his thumb caressing her moist slit with his fingertip as he gently holds her open to his caresses. Her sighs of pleasure turning into moans as he gently rubs her clit. When he enters her with a finger she cries out his name and her hips buck to meet his hand. "Peyt we have all night sexy and I am not ready to let you come yet." She moans at that and tries to make his finger go deeper but he pulls it out and starts stroking her again. She knows he plans on taking his time but she really needs to cum now. Between his kisses and touches and that incredibly hot blow job she gave him she is all worked up and she really needs to come. His fingers stroke her softly and she doesn't know if she can hold out. "Luke,please baby I need you now."she begs as his fingers pick up the pace. " Oh god Lucas" she breathes as his fingers sink deep into her and seek out that small bundle of nerves that make her eyes roll into her head when he finds it.

And find it he does. He strokes her clit with his thumb as his fingers work their magic inside her. She moves her hips in time to his thrusts and his mouth seeks out her nipple as his hand slides in and out of her wetness, shes so damn wet that his fingers are coated with her juices and his hand moves faster and faster,in time with her hips. Just as shes ready to come he stops and pulls his fingers out. She cries out with desire as his mouth finds its way down to her belly button. His tongue darts in and out of it and he kisses his way down to her trimmed pussy. His tongue and lips replacing his fingers, her cries of passion as he suckles her clit into his mouth and closes around it to run his tongue over it. He caresses her inner thigh as he makes love to her pussy with his mouth and he enters her with two fingers. He strokes her with his mouth and his fingers as her cries of passion overtake her,her head thrashing around as his mouth and fingers drive her desire higher. He finds her g-spot his his fingers and he thrusts his fingers to catch it as he goes faster. His tongue circling her clit,his fingers deep in her she can't hold back as she screams out his name and climaxes all over his hand and his face. He sucks as much of her juices as he can and she rides his fingers to another climax.

As she comes he removes his hand and mouth and reaches up and rips her thong off. He positions him self over her and with one powerful thrust finds himself deep inside her cunt, still climaxing around his cock he grabs her legs and holds them up to his chest and keeps up the furious pace he started. Hes buried balls deep with each thrust and he can feel everything. Every inch of his cock is touching every part of her vaginal walls. He plays with her nipples between his fingers as he fucks her. His eyes watching hers as he takes her higher and higher. Her cries, his moans as they get closer to that higher plain of existence. She cries out his name as his hand finds her clit and rubs it. He draws circles on it as his cock pounds her ,Her hips flying to meet each and every thrust. His eyes never leaving hers as he changes the angle slightly by holding up her legs higher. Its enough for his cock to thrust against her clit with every motion. Her eyes tell him she going to come and he moves faster. As her climax hits her she screams out his name and feels him come deep inside her at the same time. The feeling of his ho ejaculate hitting her cervix is enough to make her orgasm again even more powerful that the last. He cries out her name as their orgasms explode over them and with a few more thrusts he stops and collapses on top of her in exhaustion.

His eyes never leave hers as he kisses her sweetly and he rolls to his back taking her with him so that shes on top and they are still joined. His mouth loves hers as they kiss. And their hearts beat as one as he slowly slips out of her body and he pulls the covers over then and holds her to him. "Sleep Peyt....I love you." "Goodnight Luke,I love you too."As exhaustion carries then to sleep the c.d. that Peyton made is still playing.

When morning comes Peyton wakes up slowly with Luke practically pinning her to the bed. They are all tangled in each other and she feels the need to get up and run to the bathroom. "Luke,babe can you let me up I have to...." She shoves him off which in turn wakes him up and she bolts to the bathroom just in time to throw up. He gets up to follow her and runs his hands up and down her back as shes sick.

As she finishes he asks her if shes alright. Neither minding that they are still naked and sitting on the cold floor. "This is the fifth day that this has happened Peyt....are you sure that you don't need to see a doctor?" he asks. She looks at him and said "I think this isn't me being sick...I think I am pregnant."

"Well Peyt we knew that you aren't on the pill and I haven't been using a condom so its possible since we are always making love, is this ok if you are because I am 100% ok with it if you are?" he asks.

"Well there is one way to find out and that would be to take the test I bought yesterday." she said. "Peyt no matter what I will love you pregnant or not." he said as she takes the test. Now all they need to do is wait and see. He brings her his shirt and he puts on his boxers as he sits on the floor with her in his lap waiting the three minutes it takes for the test to work. He kisses her and holds her to him like shes something that's precious to him that he never wants to let go of. He whispers that everything will be ok and that he loves her while she remains silent.

When the three minutes are up she looks at the pregnancy test and starts crying. He thinks its because shes pregnant and doesn't want to be......But she is crying because she is gonna finally get to give him the family they have always talked about having. She is happy that shes having his baby that she kisses him and pulls him close. He pulls her away a little so he can look into her eyes. "Hey babe are you ok with this." he asks hoping she is. "God yes Luke I am going to be having your baby Lucas Scott" she said joyously as she cried. He touches her still flat belly and starts crying at the wonder of it all. He gets up and gently picks her up and carries her to their bed and they lay there in each other arms and just whisper sweet things to each other as they make slow passionate love. Afterwords they fall asleep in each others arms.

The phone rings and wakes them up. "P. Sawyer get up and get out of that bed....we got to finish up and get Karen, Andy and Lily from the airport." she hollers out.... "move it I'll be there in 30." "Lucas get up and get ready we need to pick up your mom."

When they awaken they hold each other for a moment and then jump in for a quick shower. They agree not to say anything yet about the baby until they are all together at once. Which will be later this evening.

As they finish up and get dressed Brooke,Haley,Nathan & Jamie arrive to start the day.

**Another Authors Note: Pregnant and happy.......that's the way the world is supposed to be...too soon.....please let me know if you liked.....disliked.....and don't forget to vote for your fave chioce of songs at the end of chapter seven.....The song lyrics I used were Wherever You Will Go by The Calling........I love this song and it always reminds me of Leyton.**


End file.
